The children of Noah
by Aganos
Summary: What happens to children whose had a parent become a Noah. Better yet what happens if a Noah learned they have a child. After all, some memories can be shared by blood.
1. The son of lust

I do not own -man

At a School third person POV

A large brick building sounded by lovely greenery and a large courtyard full of children and young adults spending time between classes. But today sitting on a bench overlooking the courtyard are two beings. one is a kid who could be no older than ten years old. The kid had short blond hair and blue eyes and white skin matching that of your typical central European. While the other is none other than the daughter of Sheril Kamelot, Road Kamelot.

Road Kamelot POV

Uggaa this is such a pain. After turning in my homework which I had uncle Tyki help me with ended in disaster. Now as punishment for getting every answer wrong I have to babysit this little kid. I couldn't suppress a groan as I look over to the kid. "Will you even tell me your name?" I asked the least talkative person I have ever met next to Lulubell. "Vagabell is my name" he whispered out looking at me. I had to quickly put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Who named you that?" I asked laughing a little louder then I should have been. "My mother did before she got sick and left." The boy said sadly. That caused me to pause for a moment to think of another question.

"What about your father," I asked. "He was murdered the night my mom left, I was four years old at the time and have been moving orphanage to orphanage since," he replied sadly. I could barely keep my grin hidden as I just had a great idea. "Hey vagabell what would you say if there was a way to reunite you with your mother?" I asked. He looked up at me and shrugged "It would be nice not to live in an orphanage." he replied emotionlessly. "Grate meet me right here tonight at midnight, can you do that," I asked in my sweetest voice. "Ok" he simply stated. "Alright it's getting late and daddy won't be happy if I am not home soon so see you later." I kindly told him while walking away.

midnight third person POV

Roads door appeared right at midnight in front of the bench she and Vagabell sat at earlier that afternoon. Stepping out of said door was of course Road and the Earl of Millennium himself. Once Road stepped out of the door she found Vagabell setting in the exact same spot on the bench she left him. Has he been here all this time Road asked herself mentally? As she was about to ask Vagabell that question she noticed how nervous he due to the Earls presence. "Don't worry Millenni is a friend' Road said trying to comfort the boy. "That right Road told me how that despicable god stole your parents from you, but don't worry we will get her back together." The Millennium Earl stated sympathetically."How does this work?" asked Vagabell. "It's simple all you have to do is cry out the name of the loved one you would like to see again and I will put their soul into this new body" Explained the Earl as a large black skeleton grew from the ground.

"Do I have to do it so loudly, I don't like loud noises" Complained Vagabell . "You gotta put some emotion in it." corrected the Earl. "Alright...LULUBELL" Yelled Vagabell. Nothing happened except the Earls jaw comically dropped and Roads eyes widened. "Am I doing something wrong?" Asked Vagabell wonder why is nothing happening. Road was the first to react quickly coming up with an idea to confirm her suspicion. "Hey, Vagabell is this a picture of your mother?"Asked road holding up a picture of a blond woman wear a suit, sunglasses and a bell tied into her hair. Suddenly Vagabell had a surprised look on his face. "That's..That's her, how did you get a picture of her?"The child started to back away from Road only stop when be he backed into the Earls plump belly. Road complexion started to change from her human disguise into her true form.

At this point, Vagabell was sliding off the Earls' stomach and on the ground in fear. "Your,...your!" "Not human" finished Road as she kneeled down in front of him putting her right hand on his left shoulder "Now let's go home, your mother is waiting," said Road as Vagabell slipped into unconsciousness thanks to Road while the Earl picked up the child putting him over his left shoulder. Then the two Noah walked back through Roads door.

Vagabells POV

Dark everything was dark. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself sitting at a small table in a dimly lit room with a fine glass of red liquid in front of me. . I feel a deep sense of fear remembering what just happened. Then I got a good glimpse at a woman sitting right across from me. I could only stare in shock as I saw the figure of my mother except with ash grey skin, black hair and large stigmata on her forehead. "I... aahhh" I am speechless, this can't be real. "Vagabell...that is what I named you right?" she asked standing up. "Yes" I managed to utter out shrinking back into my chair terrified of this situation.

Third person POV

As Lulubell stood up removing the white glove on her right hand walking over and grasping Vagabells right shoulder gently. "Drink" commanded Lulubell in the tone of a mother to her child. Vagabell heard her words and felt compelled to obey them. He grabbed the drink, his arm shaking as he put the glass to his lips. The pungent taste of cranberry juice graced his mouth but little did he know that there another substance in that drink. Once the glass was empty Vagabell put it down. Lulubell moved her hand off his shoulder and to right cheek turning his head to face her as she got down on one knee. His blue eyes meet her golden eye and after a moment of silence, Vagabell spoke. "Momy." in a quiet tone as tears started running down his face.

The moment did not last long as Vagabell let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell off the chair landing on his back. His hands are holding his forehead the poor boy screamed for a few more seconds before he slipped into unconsciousness. Lulubell walked over and moved his now bloodstained hands from his head revealing one large stigma matching her own. It was at this moment Lulubell gave one of her very rare smiles.

Tell what you think and if anyone has any ideas please leave them in a review or pm me.


	2. Transformation

When ever I get a review or PM I try to update within a week.

Third person POV Vagabells dream

Dark everything is dark, I can't see a thing. I know who I am but how did I get here. "Hello" my voice echoed in the darkness. "Is anyone here" My voice echoed once again. My forehead suddenly throbbed with pain and screamed out for help but no one answered my plea. I quickly realize that I was standing because the pain caused me to fall down. I am normally afraid to be alone in the dark but somehow it feels nice. I try to thank how did I end up here. Then in the darkness, the shadows moved somehow. This allows me to see around myself better which did not help because all I see are marbled floor tiles. Then I felt a strange yet friendly presence right behind me.

I turned around to find a strange creature. It looked like a gray featureless woman with only a mouth stretched in a strange grin. Normally I would be scared but I can tell this monster is my friend. The monster turned around and started walking into the shadows and I could somehow feel it wanted me to follow her. I quickly walk up behind her. After walking a few feet I could see in the distance a strange green glow.

When I got a little closer to the green glowing crystal I started to feel a little sick in my stomach just looking at it. "Innocence." a genital voice rang in my head. I felt the need to go over there and crush it. Then I look over at the figure beside of me to find her motioning me forward before giving me a gentle push. I take a few more steps towards the Innocence to find myself feeling nothing but hate towards it.

I manage to walk over to the evil innocence and grape it with my right hand. I then aquise with all my might and Innocence turned to dust in my hand. I felt pure joy as the innocence was destroyed. I couldn't stop myself from laughing wickedly as the destruction of the vile Innocence. Then the woman walked towards me and places her right hand on my left cheek staring at me with an eyeless face. Then pain lots of pain as images flashed before me. Knowledge of the Noah family, Akuma, Exorcist all of that information just came pouring into my mind. It's unbearably painful as I let out a blood-curdling scream.

Dark ark third person POV Lulubelle's room

In the dimly lying on his stomach on a king sized bed is none then the Vagabell wearing a simple black shirt and blue pants he had on were they took him. Both of these articles of clothing are stained with his blood along with the hand towel he had on his head. The back of his hand each have large bleeding stigmata matching his mother's. His hair one a golden blond, now raven black.

Lulubell has been keeping a close eye on her son in a chair next to the bed. Her son has been in for almost 24 hours. Which from what her master told her is just about the time a child of noah will sleep and transform. From what the Earl has told her a child born within a few years or after the awaking of the noah memories within a host. It turns out thes child of noah when awoken have the powers of their parent altho not a strong but still more powerful than any Akuma. However thanks to the noah memories they tend to forget they have had children in the first place. When noah do find out about their offspring they will hunt them down relentlessly until they can catch then. Once captured they just need the come into physical contact and have the child drink a drop of there blood. =

Lulubell lend over her child sensing that he will awaken soon like a mother hen waiting for her eggs to hatch. To say Lulubell was happy that she had a child would be an understatement. Lulubell once again having one of her rare moments where she lets out a small smile as an Idea popped into her head. ' The Earl said that since Vagabell is my child I can if needed control the form he takes. This means I can have a little kitten of my own'. Were the thoughts running through her head.

Vagabells skin started to turn ash grey matching his mother's. Lulubell then stood up and bent over hovering over her child as as his eyelids twitched. It was barely 10 seconds later and his eyes opened revealing his now golden eyes. He looked at her for a second before hugging her "Mommy" he said. Lulubell for the second time have a small smile while hugging her son.


	3. He looks like her

I do not own man

I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think is there anything you all would like to see.

Dark ark third person POV

Road is currently setting in the dining room with The Millennium Earl waiting impatiently for the newest member of the family. "Be patient Road the boy has been through a lot in such a short amount of time." Stated the Earl looking at her. "I know but it's been so long since there have been children in the family...not since." She then stopped herself, not wanting to bring up the painful subject of the 14th. As the two continued to talk they nearly failed to notice the door opened to reveal the newest member of the family holding his mother's hand. Lulubell was wearing he usual outfit with her bell tied into her hair while her son who looks no more than 10 is wearing a very similar outfit except for a bell. When road saw this she squealed with delight "That is the cutest thing" she quickly rushed over to Vagabell and pinched his right cheek. "Road there no need to pester the boy." said the Earl who took notice the uncomfterble look Vagabell was displaying. "Aww but Millenni" "No buts" replied the Earl and Road sighed and took a step back.

Vagabell then took a step closer to his mother. "Ah tell me Vagabell how are you feeling this fine evening?" Asked the Earl looking at the child. "I am feeling well master, in fact, I feel like killing Exorcist," Vagabell claimed in a child like a manner as his face showed a slight hint of sadism but still showing very little emotion. That put a malicious grin on Roads face while The Earl, on the other hand, chuckled at this "Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Laughed the Earl "Ya he's her son alright" claimed a new voice behind the Noah of lust. "Hello Tiki" sated Road in her signature innocent persona. This caused Vagabell to release his mother's hand and quickly turn around to look at the man standing not too far from the two. Vagabell glares at the the tall Naoh with wavy, dark hair dressed in his formal black suit known as Tyki Mikk. The tall man bends down on one knee to get a good look at Vagabell "The kid really dose looks exactly like her." Stated Tiki ruffling too boys hair which even matched his mothers minus the ponytail and is a little shorter. This earned the man a glare from Lulubell underneath her sunglasses displeased with the fact he ruffled her sons hair into chaos,

The Earl stood up from his chair and grabbed Lero "Why don't we let dear Lulubell here have some time with her son before dinner." Lulubel nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room with her son in tow.

Dark Ark Vagabells Pov

I can feel Lustol within me. The memory whispers knowledge and power. I look back to my mother walking to my right. As we're walking down the dark hallway, passing by a few Akuma. Yes, Akuma that is what they, are servants and weapons to the Noah family. After walking a while we stopped in what appears to be a living room. "Vagabell what do you know of your abilities?" my mom asked me. "I know I can shapeshift," I replied listening to the whispers of the memories within me. "Good now try to shapeshift into something simple such as a cat." I picture myself as a cat in my head and then suddenly it appears a though the room is getting larger. The transformation was painless but it did feel strange in fact I still feel strange.

I look at my hands or paws now coated with a black coat of fur. I looked to my mom "I did it." I would have said it if I was normal but all that came out was "meow!" I then noticed my mother begin to change as well. She became a large black cat with a silver patch in the center of her forehead. I suddenly felt compelled to move closer to her as if her presence was commanding me to stand beside. I walk or crawl, whatever I move towards her and find myself much smaller than her. I must have taken a form to match my age which makes sense in a way. To my surprise, once I moved over to her she lowered her head and picked me up by my neck the forced my body instinctively react and go limp. She walked over to an area behind the couch before dropping me. I was wondering what was going on until she put one of her paws on my back keeping me in place. I was wondering what she was doing until I felt her tongue licking the fur on the top of my head. The act felt very nice and warm then my throat started to vibrate and I relaxed and allowed her to continue uninterrupted.

The dining room dark ark Third person POV

Now that the newest member of the family has awakened and is currently with his mother. The Earl had a mission that he felt Road should be apart of constering who the missing pertains to. "Road there is a mission that I feel your help will be needed." Spoke The Millennium Earl holding a folder with The Black Order insignia imprinted on the front. Road jumped out of her chair and onto the dining table. " What's the mission Millenni, tell me?" Stated an exited

Road.  
"That general we killed just the other day apparently had plans to meet with a sorcerer." sated the Earl watching as Roads face changed from one of childlike excitement to one of curiosity as the Earl handed her a letter from the folder.

To General Kevin Yeegar

Hello, General Yeegar I now have half of your men in my capture alive including three Exorcist. The chard cadaver you find this piece of parchment from is all the proof you need. Meet me within the chapel in the small town of Vonbaster. Bring me all of the Innocence you can gather and I would hurry the longer you make me wait the more of your men I'll slaughter.

From Arken The Sorcerer of Chaos

After reading the letter she shifted from curious to that of a predator ready to pounce on its prey. "My, my look who has come out of hiding, oh... when I get my hand on him I will create a new form of punishment just for him."

"After dinner, I will give our newest member a mission with his mother. Then we can gather up Tiki and a few others needed for this fight." Explained the Earl while the little girl gave the letter back. Road jumped off the table giddy with anticipation "I'm coming for you little brother." she whispered to herself.


	4. Oh brother!

I do not own -man

Vombaster third person POV

Inside a dark ramshackle chapel surrounded by three crucified Exorcist a cloaked figure who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. The figures cloke is a chaotic mixture of black and white. To the onlooker all, they would be able to see it the glowing red eye on the left and golden eye on the right.

Standing in front is a tall man in his mid-twenties with red hair smoking a cigaret. "So you're finally coming out of the woodwork, Arken? said none other than general Cross Marian.

"That's rights and you know the 14th should reincarnate soon." Claimed the cloaked being.

"Don't remind me." Cross countered with a displeased look."

"I don't expect you to know everything but the war must end one way or another." Stated Arken as hood revealing a young man in his early twenties with pale skin matching that of his older sister the Noah of dreams in human form.

Cross just shrugged and looked at the crucified Exorcist "You know you're just as sadistic as your sister." He claimed Turning back towards Arken.

"It's a family trait and we both know I am far more reasonable than Al...I mean Road." Replied Arken as Cross laughed nearly dropping the bottle of wine held firmly in his right hand.

"By the way Cross, you still owe me three metric tons of gold and your soul." He said glaring at him with mismatched eyes. Cross took a step back while putting his left hand in the air.

"I'm working on the gold Arken but you're going to have to wait in line for my soul." Cross with a slight hint of desperation.

"Fine but you must ..." Stopped Arken staring at the large chapel doors.

"Cross leave through the rear entrance the Earl is here, you can not be seen here!" The man nodded and ran past Arken.

The doors to the Chapel swung open revealing a single well dressed demonic figure holding a pumpkin tipped umbrella.

"Earl, Lero what brings you two here?" asked Arken calmly while hoping he can at least distract the Earl for his chances of actually beating him a very slim.

"Arken my boy, I have come here to offer an invitation to join the rest of the family for dinner." Stated the Eral continuing to walking toward The Sorcerer of Chaos.

"Thank you for the kind offer but I have prior engagements with need of my full attention, so perhaps another time," Arken replied as his body began glowing with a chaotic aura of golden light and dark black.

Then Lero floated out of the Earls hand "Pease Arken mistress Road has been tormenting me while she has no one else to play with Lero." cried Lero as the Era reached up and grabbed his golem once again.

"You're not well Arken, the magic you weald is affecting your very soul." Claimed the Earl begin to walk closer to the young man.

"What your seeing Eral are the souls of the victims trapped within me granting me a content supply of power to draw from"

"The invitation is more of a formality, you will be coming back home Arken." Said the Eral as he materialized his sword from Lero. Arken, on the other hand, glowed with a chaotic aura of gold and black energy. Arkens power radiated thought the Chapel giving off a terrifyingly powerful presence.

"You can't defeat me Eral my power far surpasses yours." Exclaimed Arken.

"That may be true but I have seven thousand years worth of experience." stated the Earl as five level 4 Akuma appeared in the room.

"Are we really going to do this again Eral?" Asked Arken completely calm despite the presence of some of the Strongest Akuma. The Akuma were the firsts to attack shooting blast of dark matter but when the smoke cleared Arkan didn't even have a scratch on him.

Aken then sent a wave of chaotic lightning vaporizing the Akuma, then with an unfathomable speed that would put Yu Kanda to shame a sent a heavy punch in the Earls direction. He managed to just barely block the punch with his large sword but the sheer force of the punch sent shock waves throughout the building and sent the Eral flying back a few feet.

Arken stopped there and his hand started together Chaotic energy. "Witness the secrets of god. I summon War, the first Horseman of the Apocalypse" Yelled Arken as a large orb of chaotic energy appeared in the center of the room as the Earl stood up.

"That's impossible it would take hundreds of skilled sorcerers to even attempt such a ritual." Stated the Eral ready to continue the fight.

"Normally yes but my mastery over chaos allows me to create my own rules and ignore others." Stated Arken as he continued to gather chaotic energy. The Earl on the other hand, knew he had to end this fight quickly.

The earl stood up and took a good look at Arkens aura, deciphering its composition. It seemed to be made of a mixture of several different forms of energy and human souls which he apparently is drawing his power from.

The Eral knew only one technique that could hopefully render him powerless or at least dissolve his current form. But he would have to be quick because his power is growing every second.

The Earl flew at Arken sword in his right-hand while his left-hand held an orb of dark matter hoping to knock his target off balance. Arken didn't even raise his arms to block and took a direct hit with a resulting explosion. The Earl stepped out of the smoke plotting his next action as the smoke cleared. Once the Eral could see his opponent his dread made manifest as the smoke cleared to reave Arken unmoved and without a scratch.

"I'm immune to any physical, magical or mental attacks Earl, you can't possibly win." Claimed Arken as he thought another blow in the Earls direction. But this time the Earl was preparing and leaped over Arken using his sword to knock Arken forced into a portal leading into the Ark he had just prepared.

The Dark Ark Arkens POV

Oh hell! I was prepared for the Earl to transport me to his new Ark in the middle of combat. I should have paid more attention but now I am going to have to give it all I got to escape. I just hope the Earl dose does not find my Achilles heal before I can flee. Heaven forbid my sister get a hold of me, I fear she might never let me leave her sight again.

My train thought was interrupted when a large wave of lightning slammed into pushing me back slightly but other than that it had no effect. "Wrathra is that you?" I stated at the lightning dissipated so I could get a good look at the Noah wrapped in that shining golden armor.

Then the Earl struck me from behind knocking me a few steps forward while blinding me with a sphere of dark matter large enough to surround my body. Despite being immune to all forms of physical attacks that still doesn't prevent my vision from being obstructed.

As soon as the dark matter Dissipated I sent a beam of chaotic energy at Wrathras current incarnation knocking him back into a wall before sliding off completely out cold. After that, I took a quick look around the room to find six skulls and my old mentor Mightra. wrapped in, judging by the look of things her full body armored suit preparing a spell along with the skulls. I also find that I am standing in the center of a pentagram

This can't be good and a wave of dark matter coming from the outer ring of the pentagram slammed into me. It not doing any damage but this spell must have some other effect. So I unleash as much chaotic energy as I can but with no results except for rattling the Ark. Then another wave hits me and this time I feel it harder the move my body. I look down at my hand to find it cracking open with crevices growing with dark matter. Damn it there trying to force order within my chaos. Another wave crashed into forcing me to fall to my knees. All I could do at this point is grunt out my displeasure and the energy allowing me to maintain this semi-perfect form became a balance of dark matter and an energy equivalent to innocence.

Unfortunately, they tend not to play well with one another when in proper balance.

Third person POV

There was a large explosion of chaotic energy that rocked the entire ark. When the smoke finally started to clear as the other occupants in the room could see a figure limping towards the Eral. "I...I can't be defeated, I can't be." Stuttered Arken as finally managed to stand before the Earl only for his right arm to fall off and crumbled to dust. Then he lifted his left arm to strike the Demonic figure but that to just crumbled to dust as well. The skin on Arkens face shriveled and as his body fell backward as a leafless husk reducing to dust.

The only thing the remanded was a pile of dust and a small figure wearing a robe to large for him. It was around that time Road and Tyki Mikk entered the room wondering what on earth is going on. "What happened here?" Asked Tyki as he examined the scorched room. "Uhhhhh, What happen?" Asked what appeared to be a twelve-year-old boy trying to stand up.

Road saw this and knew who it was and walked over to him wearing her scary Noah face. When poor Arken looked up seeing his sister with her you're in trouble face looking down at him. "Uhhh...hey eehhh, surprise I came all this way to visit you, my dear sister." Stated Arken trying to avoid punishment for leaving and not returning like he was supposed to.

Arken started to sweat when he realized he couldn't even see her eyes, just that sadistic grin. "Arken" whispered the Noah within Road who then grabbed him by the collar and quicky tangled him up in his large cloak and started dragging him away. "SOMEONE HELP ME, SHE'S GOING TO DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME, HELP!" Screamed Arken as she opened one of her doors and dragged her screaming brother into her own little world.

Tell there you have it, I hope to update soon. Tell me what think I tried to do a proper action scene.


End file.
